emilefandomcom-20200213-history
MasaeAnela
MasaeAnela (Masae for short) is a YouTuber and good friend of Emile. She's also an artist making legendary Pokémon artwork in Emerald & Colosseum as well as the Pictures for his new teammates (Starting in XD). Like Emile, she's a happy go lucky person, but not as lucky as Emile sometimes getting really rotten luck, but she's happy never the less. Appearances She first appeared on Chugga's main channel on Day 36 of Animal Crossing: New Leaf where Chugga visited her town of Aurnion and it was revealed Amelia had moved there, he also briefly returned to her town on New Year's Eve. She also appeared on TheRunawayGuys in the Mario Kart Double Dash & Bomberman Live Battlefest tournaments. Later in the Runaway Gaiden: Burnout Revenge & on Fourtune Street's Mount Magmageddon. Chugga also appeared on her channel in her Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D '' Lets Play episodes 38 & 39. She participated in the Smash Bros. For Wii U tournament and made it to the semifinals. She becomes their fourth player when they play ''Super Mario 3D World. During a pause in uploading content on their accounts, the two did Mario Party 2 together, with Pirate Land on Chuggaa's account and Space Land on Masae's account. Trivia *Both Masae and Chugga have LPed Super Mario Sunshine, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, Super Mario RPG & Pikmin. **Coincidentally, their Super Mario RPG LP had some user input involved when deciding to LP it. Fans had requested Chugga to LP it at all and fans have requested for Masae to do it blind should she decide to LP the game. *It has been rumored that Masae and Chugga are in a relationship. They have appeared together multiple times in Stephen Georg's vlogs. In Emile's outro of episode 39 of the DKCR 3rd part of the lets play, he called her an "adorable girl" and Masae was so embarrassed that right at the end of the video and quietly said "you suck!" In the intro, she called him "lovely." *She helped Chugga write the Runaway-niacs song. * When asked the question of how they met, Masae answered that they first met through Skype calls. * She states that if Chugga took over the world, it would be bad, as "Hewould most likely make a law about bad puns." * She's known as the female Chugga due to the amount of similarities they share. Both claim to Chuckle when they giggle, are very girly at times and try to say the other girlier. Both are optimists and try to look at the positive side of all things. Both of their favorite game is Xenoblade Chronicles. * Although there are quite a few differences. Chugga is known for his luck while Masae is stronger (according to Jon). Chugga had never done a blind LP while Masae had done/ is doing two. Masae is actually a good singer. * They both live near Atlanta, Georgia and thus are frequently seen hanging out in Stephen and NintendoCapriSun's videos, as they are mutual friends. * In a facebook/twitter post thanking different contributors to his Xenoblade LP, Chugga gave thanks to Momanela, Masae's mom, for watching and reviewing the first episode. * She also guest starred on Brainscratchcomms' Pokemon X&Y and Fighting game Multiplayer livestreams. * Her real name is Shontelle/Chauntelle, but she doesn't use it; we only found this out due to Tim's Vlog. ** It was also stated in the Bomberman Tournament. ** Masae does not support shipping. Category:Real Life People Category:YouTube Channel Category:Let's Players